


Sparring Lessons

by Charmedforever9494



Series: Smoaking Canary Sweetness [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Smoaking Canary, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmedforever9494/pseuds/Charmedforever9494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James trains with Sara... another addition to the ‘Smoaking Canary Sweetness’ series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Requested by SmoakingCanary. Sorry for the delay, life took over.

“Come on, James! That was so weak. You can do better than that!”

“I’m trying, mom!” a sixteen year old James huffed as he blocked the older woman’s attack. The teen twisted around just barely missing another right hook, his jaw still stinging from the hit he had taken not even a minute prior.

“Don’t get upset. Just try harder, kid” Sara smirked at the frustrated teen. She side-stepped a poorly executed roundhouse kick and glanced at the clock. The blonde sighed, noticing that it was almost time to leave for school. She blocked a furious set of punches and swiftly flipped the boy onto his back. With a foot to the chest, holding him down, Sara chuckled at his defeated grunt. “Frustration is a distraction, kid. Don’t forget that.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know” James grumbled as he grabbed his mother’s offered hand to get off the training mat.

They made their way upstairs from the training room in their basement. Sara slung an arm around her son’s shoulders and led him into the kitchen. James hopped onto the counter and winced as he rubbed his rapidly bruising jaw.

“Stop that. Pressing on your jaw isn’t gonna help” Sara scolded as she gently applied a cream onto his jaw to help soothe the pain. “Thank Aunt Nyssa for this healing cream the next time you call her. It’s a godsend.”

“I wouldn’t need it if you hadn’t almost broken my jaw.”

“You should’ve been able to block it, Mr. Heir to the Heir. This is why I said I would train you before you even consider going with Nyssa. If you can’t handle training with me, you’ll have no chance with the League.” Sara said sternly.

James pushed down the urge to argue when he saw the twitch in his mother’s jaw. “I know and I am thankful for that,” he said softly and grinned jokingly with his next words. “I just have my history midterm today and getting my ass kicked this morning did wonders for my self-confidence”

“Sarcasm noted, kid” his mother chuckled. She ruffled his hair and pushed him out of the kitchen. “You know you’re getting better. Wasn’t sure if I could keep up with you during that first hour. It was just the second hour when you got sloppy. You did good, baby boy.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“Now go shower, you reek of sweat. Hurry up or you’re gonna be late for school. You got like… ten minutes.”

“SHIT”

* * *

“Whoa little dude… what happened to your face?”

“Shut up, man” James grumbled as he made his way into the Foundry.

Roy and Diggle were midst sparring on the mats when the younger man walked down the stairs.

Diggle winced at the deep bruising on the kid’s face and shook his head. “I hope you’re not starting fights at school, kid. Your mama’s not going to be happy.”

“Yeah and your mom’s not gonna be happy either by the way it looks… how hard did you get your ass kicked?” Roy snickered.

“Nobody got their ass kicked!” James snipped as he took a seat in Felicity’s desk chair. “I got sloppy during training this morning and missed a block or two…”

“Holy shit dude…your mom totally kicked your ass”

“Roy…”

“What? She did! Not that it’s a surprise…I mean _I_ can’t even beat the Black Canary in a fight”

“That is because my wife is _amazing_ ” Felicity boasted from her place on the stairwell.

“Um, excuse me… I am also -- ”

“What happened to your face?” Felicity gasped at the black and blue bruising on her son’s face. “Roy, I swear to god…if you guys were fooling around again…”

“Yo, I had nothing to do with that! It’s all your wife’s fault!” Roy stammered as he took a subtle step behind a smirking Diggle.

Felicity frowned at the newly gained information and knelt next to her son. Placing a hand on his jaw, she sighed. “Does that hurt, sweetie? Jesus, your mom needs to cut you some slack… I don’t want to come home to new bruises everyday. Did you put ice on it? Do you want me to go get you some ice? How about that soothing cream that Aunt Nyssa brought over from Tibet? Did mom give you some of that?”

“Mama, I’m fine” James laughed softly and took his mother’s hands in his own. “Really, I am. I just got a little sloppy at the end of the session and mom landed a couple hits. It’s really not that bad. It barely hurts anymore now”

“Okay… you’ll tell me if anything changes, right? I don’t like seeing my baby boy all beaten and bruised” Felicity murmured as she ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead before rising to her feet.

“I’m not a little boy anymore, Mama” James chuckled as he moved to fix his hair. “But yes. I will let you know if I need anything” he finished with a kiss to his mother’s cheek.

“Good. Now… don’t you have some homework to do? I know you haven’t started on that physics project yet.”

“That’s what I was about to do before Roy interrupted!” the younger blonde grinned innocently. He turned around in his seat and pulled out his laptop from his backpack.

“Shut the fu -- ” Roy silenced at the glare directed towards him. “Sorry, Mama Smoak… “

“I’m dealing with children.” Felicity muttered as she sat on the desk and took out her tablet to work on her programs.

* * *

“Ow! Babe, what was that for?” Sara whined at the smack to the head, she received from her wife. “I swear I didn’t do it!”

“Oh, so you didn’t _beat up my son_?!”

“... technically I didn’t beat him up,” Sara mumbled. “We were training and he just… didn’t block my punches… or kicks… really it was all his fault.”

Felicity rolled her eyes at her wife’s antics and took a seat on the couch next to her. Laying her head in the older blonde’s lap, she made herself comfortable.

“I’m just trying to prepare him for Nyssa… you know that she’ll be even harder on him. Especially because she loves him and wants him to be able to protect himself.”

“I know, I know. As much as I’m dreading the day he starts training with the League, I’m happy he’ll be able to defend himself against all odds.”

“Exactly” Sara smiled and leaned down to give her lover a sweet kiss. The two women smiled lovingly at one another and settled into the couch.

A few hours later, an exhausted James made his way into the living room to the sight of his sleeping mothers on the couch. With a small smile, he draped a blanket over the two women and continued upstairs to bed.


End file.
